starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misión a Kamino (Crisis Separatista)/Leyendas
El Duelo en Kamino fue el primer enfrentamiento entre el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. Después de haber recibido instrucciones para capturar al cazarrecompensas para ser interrogado, Kenobi trato de impedir la salida de Fett Kamino. Jango atacó a Kenobi utilizando la mayor parte de su arsenal y con la ayuda de su hijo Boba, que atacaba a Kenobi utilizando las armas de su padre en la nave, el Esclavo I. Jango y Boba logróaron salir de la ciudad de Tipoca, sin embargo Kenobi le hizo seguimiento a la pareja hasta la órbita de Geonosis, donde el cazador y su objetivo participaron en un combate aereo. Origen En 22 ABY el Consejo Jedi le dio al caballero jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi la misión de encontrar al cazarrecompensas responsable del complot para asesinar a la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo. Mientras su aprendiz, Anakin Skywalker, había sido asignado por el consejo para proteger a Amidala en Naboo , Kenobi fue a ver a su viejo amigo, el Besalisk Dexter Jettster apodado Dex en su bar, para encontrar mas información sobre un dardo toxico que los Jedi habian recuperado del cadáver de una asesina Clawdite llamada Zam Wesell, a quien le habian disparado con el dardo y la mataron antes de que pudiese dar información sombre la conspiración contra Amidala. Dex le dijo a Kenobi que ese dado pertenecía a los Kaminianos, una especie que vivia en el espacio Salvaje, detras del Borde Exterior. Después de dejar el lugar Kenobi, con la ayuda de la Bibliotecaria Jedi Jocasta Nu, usaron los Archivos Jedi para encontrar el planeta Kamino, pero como había sido borrado de los archivos, ella pensó que no existía. Molesto, Kenobi decidió discutir el problema con el gran maestro Yoda. Yoda estaba instruyendo al Clan del Oso, un grupo de principiantes. Uno de ellos era un chico llamado J. K. Burtola, quien descubrió que Kamino había sido borrado de los archivos y Yoda le dijo a Kenobi que viajase a las coordenadas. Kenobi encontró Kamino donde se suponía que estaba, cerca del Laberinto Rishi. Al aterrizar en el planeta oceanico y lluvioso fue recibido por la Kaminoana Taun We, quien llevo a Kenobi ante el Primer Ministro, Lama Su. Su le dijo a Kenobi sobre un ejercito de clones que habían creado para uso de la República. Después de hacerle la revelación que el huesped era un cazarrecompensas llamado Jango Fett. Taun We llevo a Kenobi a las habitaciones de Fett en la Ciudad Tipoca la capital de Kamino. Fett había pedido un clon sin mejoras genéticas y que lucia como niño. Boba Fett, le permitió a Taun We y al Jedi la entrada al lugar. Jango se unió al grupo casi enseguida y We le presento al Jedi. Kenobi interrogo a Fett sobre el complot de asesinato contra Amidala, pero Fett no revelo ninguna información. Mientras We y Kenobi salían de las habitaciones de Fett, el y su hijo se prepararon para dejar Kamino inmediatamente. Kenobi fue contactado por Yoda y el maestro Jedi Mace Windu allí fue cuando Yoda le pidió a Kenobi que llevase a Fett de regreso a la capital galáctica en Coruscant para mayores investigaciones. Combate Mientras cargaban provisiones en su Nave estelar, el Esclavo I, los Fetts se preparaban para dejar Kamino, pero Kenobi corrió hasta la plataforma de aterrizaje donde la nave estaba estaciona. La presencia de Kenobi alerto al joven Boba, quien le aviso a su padre que el Jedi los habia seguido. Kenobi prendió su Espada de luz, lo que forzo a Jango a sacar sus pistolas gemelas y abrir fuego contra el Jedi. Mientras Kenobi rebotaba los disparos de Jango, el cazarrecompensas prendió sus cohetes y se escondió en la cima de una columna. Sin conocimiento de Kenobi, Jango disparo un misil de sus cohetes contra el Jedi, que exploto bastante cerca, causando que Kenobi perdiese su espada. Adentro de la consola de control de la nave, Boba activo los cañones gemelos que servian de artilleria pesada y disparo contra Kenobi. Los disparos impactaronmuy cerca y el fue enivado lejos al otro lado de la plataforma. Jango salio de su escondite y volo hacia Kenobi, que lo esquivo con un salto de fuerza y después pateo a Fett, knocking the bounty hunter to the ground, and causing him to loose both of his blasters As the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Jango tried to grab onto the Jedi. With a quick kick at the bounty hunter's helmet, Jango was forced to release Kenobi. Upon regaining his feet, Fett stood up and "head bumped" Kenobi with his helmet, causing Kenobi to fall back onto the platform. The Jedi noticed his lightsaber near the edge of the platform and tried to call it to him. Jango shot his whipcord launcher at the Jedi, and the cord wrapped around the Jedi's outstretched hand and yanked him away from his lightsaber, dragging him across the platform Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela) *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela infantil)|Novela infantil de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *Full of Surprises *Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi *The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission *The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning *Bloodlines *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga en:Duel on Kamino Kamino Kamino